FIG. 9 shows a solar cell disclosed in Patent Literature 1. This solar cell comprises a photoelectric conversion element 901 and a condenser lens 902. The sunlight passes through the condenser lens 902 to be converged. The photoelectric conversion element 901 is irradiated with the converged sunlight. This irradiation of the sunlight generates electric power.
Patent Literature 2 discloses a method for disposing an element. This method is briefly described below. First, as shown in FIG. 10A, prepared is a substrate 10 comprising a plurality of hydrophilic regions 11 and a water-repellent region 12 surrounding the plurality of hydrophilic regions 11. Then, as shown in FIG. 10B, an element to be disposed on the substrate 10 is dispersed in a solvent 30 which is substantially insoluble in water to prepare an element-containing liquid 60. One surface of the element 40 is hydrophilic and can be joined onto the substrate 10. The other surfaces of the element are water-repellent.
Then, as shown in FIG. 11A, water 20 is disposed on the plurality of hydrophilic regions 11 using a first squeegee 51. Subsequently, the element-containing liquid 60 was applied using a second squeegee 52 to bring the element-containing liquid 60 into contact with the hydrophilic region 11. The element 40 moves into the inside of water 21 disposed on the hydrophilic region 11. Then, water and the solvent which is contained in the element-containing liquid 60 are removed to fix the element 40 to the hydrophilic region 11.